Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system for using at least one mobile terminal in a motor vehicle.
A mobile telephone can communicate via the short-range wireless system Bluetooth with the vehicle, and a telephone conversation can be conducted via the hands-free facility of the vehicle. A so-called “mobile integration unit” of the vehicle accesses the telephone numbers of the mobile telephone and allows them to be displayed on a display of the vehicle. An operating device of the human-machine interface of the vehicle allows the numbers stored in the mobile telephone to be dialed. The menu design and the menu control on the display installed in the vehicle is determined by a sequence controller and/or program controller provided in the vehicle.